


Age Changing Bullshit Shenanigans: An MCYT Hybrid AU

by Zinnia_Mom



Series: MCYT Hybrid AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age shenanigans!, All the adults in the house are children now, Anyways, Bad is more emotional, Dream and George are not ready to adult, Fluff, George and Dream need a break after like a single day, Haha that's not allowed, Hybrid AU, It's a good au, It's so tiring, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plus Sapnap, Sapnap's even more arson prone, Techno just disappears half the time, The kids are cute but also like, Yoinked my friend's au to write this lol, You can't find the guy, dream team, plz go read it, someone help them please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_Mom/pseuds/Zinnia_Mom
Summary: Dream is rudely awaken by the sound of George yelling. The reason behind it? Their friends have suddenly been aged down to children for some inexplicable reason--much to the two adults' horror.They had a lot of work ahead of them.
Series: MCYT Hybrid AU Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Age Changing Bullshit Shenanigans: An MCYT Hybrid AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat Dream and Hybrid Human Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278813) by [hurricane_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_child/pseuds/hurricane_child). 



> Hi! Zinnia here with an au of my friend Hurricane's MCYT Hybrid au! Please, please go check their story out first--it's better to read this with the context of the original story along with Hurricane's writing just being really good! Anywho, please enjoy as I make these characters suffer ahaha

Dream hadn’t expected this. He didn’t think anyone could have, to be fair. After all, it’s not everyday that you find yourself standing across from very scared and confused looking children. Scared looking children who had only the day before been grown ass adults no less.

What the hell had happened??

* * *

This had all started when Dream had decided to finally get up and be productive. He had already been awake for a while, but generally he laid in bed until nine every morning since that was when he got up to get ready and make breakfast. Everything was going smoothly as he got dressed, though things went downhill soon after.

“DREAM GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW.”

Dream jumped a bit from just how loud the yelling was, expression turning confused and concerned as he turned to look at his closed door. The yelling had definitely been George’s, the tone being too high of a pitch to be anyone else’s along with the accent being a dead give away. Dream decided to do what was asked of him and quickly bolted out of his room and downstairs to where George yelled from.

“What—what is...”

Dream stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at the sight before him, standing next to George now who was just as helplessly confused. In front of them were three children who should not have been. Sapnap stood in front of the other two in a protective sort of way, glaring up at the adults and holding his arms out to the sides.

“Who are you?,” Sap asked, tone much higher pitched than usual due to his new age.

Dream and George both shot each other a confused glance, not really knowing how to respond. The others didn’t remember them? What should they say?

George was first to break away from the stare, clearing his throat and kneeling so he was eye level with the blaze hybrid standing in front of them, “my name is George, and this,” he motioned to the man standing next to him, “is Dream.”

The small boy continued to glare as he looked at both of them, “why are we here? Where are our parents?”

“We’ll be babysitting you until they get back, don’t worry. You’re safe,” Dream said, cutting in before George could as he figured his excuse was best for this situation.

This proved to be the case as Sapnap immediately let his guard down, a look of realization in his eyes and mouth making an “o” shape. Along with this, another of the children seemed to brighten up, coming out from behind Sapnap as he held the hand of the third, still silent, child.

“Oh okay! It’s nice to meet you two then!” Bad had a wide grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes as he looked up at the “babysitters” in front of himself. Dream just smiled down at him and sat down next to George.

As Dream looked over the children and did his best to push his anxiety to the very back of his mind, he noticed something and squinted, motioning to the child Bad held by the hand.

“Is he okay?"

Bad perked up and glanced back at the timid pig hybrid behind him, their grey eyes glued to the floor, “yeah Techno’s okay! Just shy.”

At the mention of his name, Techno glanced up a little at the two adults and met their eyes for a split second before looking away again. Dream felt his heart melt at the small gesture: he had never ever seen Techno be shy, or even close to that. It was weird seeing how vulnerable he was in the moment, yet it wasn’t an unwelcome change. Maybe taking care of these kids wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be?

Dream’s thoughts were quickly cut off however as he heard George yelling again. Glancing over, he watched as the Brit swiftly grabbed and picked up Sapnap who had been trying to cause a fire. Dream grimaced. Okay, maybe it would be that bad.

* * *

Dream had really underestimated just how hard it would be to be a parent. All the children had their own challenges and quirks to them that George and Dream had to accommodate and get used to. It was difficult at first, but as the day went on they got the hang of it more.

Sapnap was the chaotic one—no surprise there. One of the two adults had to keep an eye on him at all times lest he manage to start an actual fire. He was constantly pushing limits and seeing what he could get away with, obviously not wanting to give into the authority of the adults. Along with arson, they (George) learned the hard way that Sap was a biter. After that was discovered, the two agreed to not pick him up anymore.

Even with his chaotic and rowdy attitude though, it was still clear that he never wanted to hurt the feelings of his friends. Sure he was rough with them too and would mess around, but the instant one of them (Bad) got upset, he’d immediately become very remorseful and make sure the other was okay. To Dream it was very touching, and also very good teasing material for later.

Bad was sensitive and emotional—much more than usual, anyways. He could shift moods in an instant: he could go from smiling and laughing to bawling his eyes out in the blink of an eye. Honestly? That sort of scared Dream and forced him to be very careful with the young demon hybrid. Otherwise though, he was a complete sweetie and followed the rules completely. He liked the adults a lot and would often hug their hips at random to show his appreciation.

Techno was definitely the hardest to adjust to and understand since he was so different from his adult counterpart personality wise. A lot of the time, George and Dream would finish dealing with Sapnap’s shenanigans or Bad’s mood swings only to realize they had no goddamn clue where the pinkette was. Techno liked to find places to hide, whether it be a small crevice or just a vacant corner. He didn’t like being around groups of people or loud noises and it took a lot for George and Dream to convince the boy to join everyone again. When he was around everyone, he was usually with Bad. Bad would hold his hand for comfort and make sure he was okay as everyone else chatted or did whatever together. It was a cute sight to be fair: those two had always been close, even before all of the age changing bullshit.

But Dream knew that no matter how cute his friends were as kids, he needed to get them back to normal—and  _ soon _ . 


End file.
